persona4fandomcom-20200223-history
June 2011
Please use April 2011 as an example. During this month you can get these items by trading Fish: * Duchess: 3 Inaba Trout * Land Badge: 1 Huge Fish * Chest Key: 1 Amber Seema * 3 Bait: 1 Genji Ayu Wednesday 06/01 (Cloudy) * From today on you can get a free Bait in Dojima Residence every non-rainy day * You can buy "Forever Macho" for ¥1,200 at bookstore * You can spend time with Dojima to get some random items Thursday 06/02 (Cloudy/Rainy) * Fusion: Create a Persona of the Magician Arcana, bonus Recovery skill, bonus stats Friday 06/03 (Rainy) * Quest 14: Please Feed the Cat available * Fusion: Create the Persona Ares, Null Poison added Saturday 06/04 (Rainy) * Today is the last day to save Kanji Tatsumi * Fusion: Bonus stats Sunday 06/05 (Sunny) * Quest 09: Acquire an Old Key available * Quest 11: Acquire Coal available * Tanaka's Amazing Commodities: Jingi Fundoshi + Slimming Food x2 for ¥11,800 or Inaba Trout + Amber Seema x2 for ¥2,980 Monday 06/06 (Sunny) * After School unavailable * Fool Arcana Social Link increased * Choco Flakes in the fridge (No effect) Tuesday 06/07 (Rainy) * Quest 12: Desk Refurbishing, Part 2 available * Quest 15: Acquire a Crooked Cross available * Fusion: Use a Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana in fusion = Bonus Ice skill, Bonus stats Wednesday 06/08 * From the play, Hamlet. (+Priestess, +Expression) * After school time unavailable * Kitao from Santo Inc. * Can it come in two months? (+Knowledge, +Expression) * You will receive your order from Tanaka's Amazing Commodities * You can prepare lunch for tomorrow Thursday 06/09 * Hanged Man Social Link unlocked * Emperor Social Link unlocked * Quest 16: Acquire a Horn available * Quest 17: Please Find My Younger Twin available * Fusion: Use Moon and Devil Personas in fusion = Wind Boost added Friday 06/10 * Fusion: Bonus stats Saturday 06/11 * Fusion: None Sunday 06/12 * Yukiko Amagi will call you. If you decline, you still can make Social Link with her at the Shopping District South or Yosuke Hanamura at Junes or Kanji Tatsumi at Shopping District North * Tanaka's Amazing Commodities: Fire Surpressor + H.. x2 for ... or Balm of Life + Curse Paper x4 for ... * You can make lunch for tomorrow (smash them while still hot, bait x3) * Fusion: Create the Persona Incubus = Null Ice added Monday 06/13 * Anaerobics. (+Knowledge) * Fusion: Use Rakshasha and Matador in fusion = Resist Ice added, bonus stats * Frozen Banana in the fridge. (No effect) Tuesday 06/14 * Evening time unavailable * Fusion: Bonus stats Wednesday 06/15 * to hang (+Knowledge, +Magician) Thursday 06/16 *After school unavailable (grocery trip to Junes) Friday 06/17 * School Camp * Eat it (+Chariot, +Priestess requires Courage) * Don't do this (+Expression) Saturday 06/18 * School Camp Sunday 06/19 * Rise Kujikawa appears on TV * Evening time unavailable * Tanaka's Amazing Commodities: Power Belt + Herbal Pill x2 for ¥4,980 or Huge Fish + Ice Cube x4 for ¥9,800 Monday 06/20 * Socrates (+Knowledge) Tuesday 06/21 * Fusion: None Conditions = Bonus Social Link EXP, Bonus stats, Bonus Recovery skill * There's a small bag of Wasabi in the fridge (+Courage) * A blur Rise Kujikawa appeared on TV at Midnight for the first time Wednesday 06/22 * After School time unavailable * Recommend Ganmodoki (+Magician) * Evening time unavailable Thursday 06/23 * After School time unavailable * Rise Kujikawa is missing Friday 06/24 * Star Social Link established * Collect information about Rise Kujikawa: first, ask Marukyu Tofu shop at Shopping District South. Then ask Rissette fan at the Practice Building 2F. Then ask Kind man at Samegawa Flood Plain. * Fusion: Skill change Saturday 06/25 * Collect information about Rise Kujikawa: Trade information with the Photographer at Samegawa Flood Plain. That's the end of it. You can report to Teddie. * Fusion: Bonus stats Sunday 06/26 * Tanaka's Amazing Commodities: Myth-like Sword + Herbal Pill x 2 for 9800 yen or Purifying Salt x 2 + Segaki Rice x 2 for 3980 yen Monday 06/27 * Answer: Hatred and jealousy. (+Knowledge) * Empress Social Link may be established in the Velvet Room * There's a side dish from Junes in the fridge (No effect) * Fusion: Skill change Tuesday 06/28 * Fusion: Use Yomotsu-Ikusa in Fusion = Bonus Wind skills * You can buy "Short on Cash" for ¥1,500 at bookstore Wednesday 06/29 * None events * Look for bubbles on top + 5 bait (No lunch) * Cut a hole and look for juice + 3 bait (Lunch) Thursday 06/30 * Answer: Pis Pis River (+Knowledge) * Quest 19 is available: Acquire a Silver Lump (From male student in Practice Building 1F) * Fusion: Use Titania and Makami in fusion = Bufula added, Bonus stats Category:Calendar